Don't Play in the Game of Love
by Pearl Phemus
Summary: Hinamori Amu is the infamous playgirl of her old school, known for wrapping guys around her finger but what if there are 5 guys who are in a dare to make her fall in love. Will they win or will she found out before one of them could win?
1. Game 1

Heya guys! Pearl Phemus is here. This is my new drabble story so I'm not sure on how the story will go but whateves I'll work it out anyway, I hope. You know there are stories that Ikuto always end up getting Amu somehow well I'm trying to change it with a twist of reverse harem and making Amu more spicy, kinda hard to reach like that personality. I'm counting the votes if you guys want me to continue this or not.**

* * *

Love 1- The Game Starts Now**

In the middle of the month of April, a new student walks in the middle of the school hallway. Her bubblegum colored hair swayed at every step she takes and everything went silent except for the sound of her black sandals styled with chains stepping on the cold tiles on the floor. Most of the students looked at her amazed yet the other's eyes were replaced by hearts.

She turned to the faculty to inform one of the staff. The teacher scratched his messy low-ponytailed sandy brown hair.

"So you're the new transferee?" He asked.

"Guess so." She said nonchalantly as she dusted the pleats of her black dress. It was a pop sleeve with a square neckline. It has lace forming a square on her chest with some folds and buttons in the center forming a vertical line then the dress was fitted from her chest down to her mid-thigh and accenting it by adding 5 inches long of pleats which she wore red leggings that ended 5 inches below her knee.

"Himamori Amu." He said with his amazed.

She twitched, "Its **Hina**mori."

"Whatever so let me show you to your classroom." He said walking out of the faculty room.

She exhaled deeply as she controls her temper from smacking the teacher in the head. She follows him.

He turned his golden eyes at her, "By the way, I'm Nikaidou Yuu your adviser."

Well isn't it great? So that means he will be calling that name for the rest of the school days? Hope not.

They stopped walking in front of Class 2-B to open the door when Amu tried to stop him because there was a black board eraser stuck between the sliding door but it was too late. He opens the door and enters in as the eraser hit his head. The whole class laughed and Nikaidou laughed too.

"Sorry If I'm late everyone. Just waiting for your new classmate to arrive. Please come in Himamori-san."

Students started to buzz like bees when they heard the strange name. She walks as everyone silenced up then she stops beside Nikaidou-sensei with her hand on her hip.

A girl with green hair stood up pointer her finger at Amu, "Nikadou-sensei. That's not Himamori-san that's--"

"Hinamori Amu," They all said. Who wouldn't know her name? Amu Hinamori is known as the playgirl of her old school. She had many dates but very few boyfriends. There were rumors that she'll take you for a ride until your left with nothing.

She looked at her fingers with her free hand, "So that means I won't be introducing myself?"

"Yes, so just sit beside Mashiro-san." He ordered.

"Cool." She said as she walked to the seat beside the girl with buff wavy locks.

"Hi." She heard a soft voice greeted her.

"Hey." Amu greeted her back with a smile.

----------

In a noisy canteen, there are students struggling in a sardine-like situation for food for there are some people who do not need to do that because of some fan girls/boys who gives it to them out of their free will. That includes Seiyo High's bad boy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto!" His friend called his attention.

"What?" He asked taking a bite of his yakisoba bread (A/N: Famous in Japan).

"Have you heard the rumor?" His friend's lime green eyes widen in excitement.

"Nyo," Ikuto said chewing without even giving a slight interest on what his friends is trying to tell him.

The guy with long purple hair flicked a lock hanging on his shoulders, "Well Kukai, for a guy you sure act like a girl." He teased Kukai. The person was Fujisaki Nagihiko, the charmer. Besides his quite feminine looks, no one could ignore his charming aura.

"Man! Listen to me first!" Kukai said clutching some of his rust colored fly away locks with his two hands. If there was the charmer and bad boy type of course there is the modest type, Souma Kukai the jock of Seiyo High who is much different than you could imagine. Most of jocks are confident and smooth, right? Not Kukai, he is raised by his 5 older brothers and gets tongue-tied when trying to talk to a girl.

"Look, look he's already embarrassed." Ikuto smirked pointing at Kukai.

"So you were saying?" Nagihiko said.

Kukai exhales. "There's a new student whose name is Hinamori Amu. Haven't you heard about her Kairi?" He looked at the guy beside him who was reading a book.

Kairi took his blue eyes off the book he was reading, "Well I did¸ many times." Sanjou Kairi is the cool type despite his glasses hiding his crystal blue eyes there are some girls who like him because of his cool, calm and collected attitude.

"What about her?" Ikuto asked hinting a bit on interest since it is about a girl.

"She's a girl version of you." It was the only thing Kairi said before he read the book once again.

"Girl version of Ikuto? That is interesting." A guy said in a gentle voice. That person was Hotori Tadase, the cute type you might say. You just can't resist his princely figure yet those eyes that seemed to contrast perfectly with his gentle face and bold ruby eyes.

"Want to do something interesting?" Ikuto suggested.

"Got anything in mind?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah and $3,000 says that whoever makes her fall in love with any of you gets it." He smirked.

"No way!" Kukai stood up which made everyone stare at him. He smiled embarrassed then sat on his chair while the people around him went back to their business.

"Ikuto, I don't think this is right. Betting on a person?" Nagihiko sermon Ikuto in a low tone to avoid any nosy girls spreading what they heard to all of the students.

"You want me to tell everyone here about your secret Nagihiko?" Ikuto threatened Nagihiko as expected. They've known him for his mysterious and bad side yet I couldn't blame them. He has his signature smirk that could make any girl squeal and it is also one of the girl's check lists to tame a bad boy like him.

"Fine. Have it your way." Nagihiko said in defeat.

"Does anyone objects?" Ikuto asked and haven't got an answer.

"So that means a yes."

"Are you included here Ikuto-niisan?" Tadase asked.

"Of course." He said writing on the cheque then he showed it to them. "All that is missing is my name on it."

"Why are you so sure that you will win?" Kairi asked.

"I had that feeling so may the best man win."

* * *

That was all I can think of please help and give me other comments than "I love it! Please update ". Don't tell me you guys don't want to see some more excitement and spice? Of course you do! If you ever want something to happen to the characters, like you want Ikuto to be drenched in chocolate or something then just tell me, I'll appreciate it. Until the next time-Ja ne


	2. Game 2

Heya minna! I decided to continue the story because I haven't got any bad reviews that tells me to stop so yeah. Sorry for the late update. Its just that many things are happening in my social life: prom, test, graduation etc....

I do not own Shugo Chara Peach-Pit does. Read, enjoy and review.

* * *

**Game 2-Bad Boy Strikes**

In Seiyo High. She once again silenced the whole allway by struting with her stilletos.

"Good morning Hinamori-san," A girl greeted Amu.

She flashed a smile and greeted the girl back then most of them started to greet. Afterwards, she walks to her classroom.

She stopped as she saw Ikuto leaned back at the frame of her classroom's door with a few girls surrounding him.

"Hey there," He said.

She looked who was he talking to, "I'm talking to you."

"Oh hey!" She said casually.

"You know, I haven't seen you before..."

"Duh! I'm a transferee," She raised her eyebrows.

"And I want to know you more" He looked at her eyes. The girls narrowed their eyes at her.

"Yeah," She sounded convinced--Not! "Just like what you did to Yuki?"

"Yuki?"

"You know the girl with shaggy torquios hair and green eyes"

His eyes widen, "Oh that Yuki."

"Sorry. I refuse." She said nonchalantly.

"Why?"He wondered. The girls gasped.

"I don't like your type,"

He raised his eyebrow, "What is my type?"

She folded her arms, "You seem to be the type that dates girls on a daily basis, loves to get even and hates not getting what he wants."

He kept his cool even though she read him like an open book, "Why? Don't you date guys on a daily basis?"

Her eyebrow twitched, "No I don't."

"That's not what the rumours say," Another girl surrounding Ikuto butted in.

"Didn't you think twice before you believe?"

"My source is reliable and I believe that is the reason why you transfered schools."

Amu placed her hand on her hip, "You wanna know the reason. Fine! I date every week because I'm finding Mr. Right. And I changed schools because I thought people here are different. I guess I'm wrong."

She turned her back and walked away with a smug pasted on her face.

In cooking class.

"Hinamori-san, can you put these cupcakes outside?" The girl with plaid headband said. She had a dash of flour on her face yet Amu was still clean.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Sure." Then she brought a tray of cupcakes and went outside.

On her way she tripped that send the tray flying until it land safely on a boy's hands which hurts since its fresh out of oven.

"Ouch! Ouch! Oh man that hurts."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said running towards him then she stopped once she saw who was that person.

"Oh! I meant to do that." She teased the blue haired teen.

"You enjoy seeing guys suffer?" He was not much happy.

"Thank you," She held the tray with her strawberry patterned oven mits. "Why don't you go to the infirmary to ease your suffering?"

His face lit up with a smirk forming on his lips, "You wanna go with me."

Her expression became sour, "Sorry, I don't make out with guys I don't care,"

He winced, "Ouch!"

A smirk formed her lips just like Ikuto's. "Hey that's my signature look."

"Snooze you lose," She walks away.

On her way, she saw a couple of tanned female students picking on a poor girl yet she didn't seem to be afraid, she held her head high.

"Don't be so sure that your slaves will come and rescue Mashiro," The girl with bleached hair said pointing at the petite girl.

Rima Mashiro, she's not that popular but almost ever guy wants to be her slave.

Rima flicked her buff colored hair, "Why? What makes you sure that they won't?"

The girl with bleached highlights grasps her fist, "Shut up you bitch!"

Rima's eyes narrowed, "Make me."

She raised her hand and swung it yet Amu grabbed her hand just in time before she damaged her flawless face.

"She's not messing with you so just do the same," Amu said.

The girl glared at Amu and pulled her hand out of Amu's grasp. "Megumi just leave them," Her friend told her.

"Fine! You won't be lucky the next time," Megumi warned them.

Amu shrugged her shoulders, "I'll take my chances."

Megumi grunts in disgust while walking away with her friend along with her.

She turned her head at Rima, "So are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Rima's face remained calm yet her eyes had a tint of anger

"Don't expect isomething in return cause there's nothing I can give" She added. Amu's eyes grew wide at what Rima said. She's not that kind of girl that who' d help just to get something in return yet she realized it might not be what it meant .

"Don't worry. I wont," She walked away.

Outside the school building. Amu placed the tray on the rack next to a window and decided to walk away until she heard something disturbing.

"Ahhh...Oh my..." She heard the girl said between the sound of smacks.

She shudderd at what she heard and decided to walk away but curiosity killed her. She peeked at the window and saw a guy on top of a girl. The guy was...Yep, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Um, we should stop. I really think someone's watching us." The girl catched her breath.

"Fine if you said so." He turned his head to see a pink haired girl.

She tried to calm down though her cheeks are turning red, "High school." She look her eyes at him, "I was warned'

"My gosh she saw us!" the girl frantically said covering her half naked body with a blanket.

"Wait right here," He stood up and tried to find Amu.

It took a while for him to find her until he saw Amu in the cooking room.

He knocked then slide the door open, "Can I excuse the pink haired girl?"

The teacher nodded before Amu walked out the room. "FYI! The name's Hinamori Amu. So, what do you want?" She coldy said.

"I want you to not tell anyone of what you saw,"

She raised a brow, "Uh-huh?" She crossed her arms against her average size chest, "And what's in it for me?"

He paused for a moment then looked at her with prepared eyes to whatever this girl will say, "What do you want?"

She pouted her lips and raised her eyebrow, "I couldn't think of anything. Release your hormones somewhere private and make sure I won't see it again."

Damn! That was stupid wasting an opportunity like that. She could make him her slave for 5 months or soak himself in mayonaise but why do those cruel things when you just met the guy? So she just let it off.

She took a glance at her watch and head to the canteen for its time to eat.

In the canteen was the same old story, she ate alone on a cold table with the feeling of stares all around her but it was different this time.

A petite blond girl placed a cupcake on her table with a note saying 'Thanks' which made a smile widen on her face.

"Not bad," She bit her chicken cutlet sandwich.

Nikaidou-sensei said to the bored students, "So in the Yamamato era..."

Then the bell rang and Nikaidou-sensei walked out of the room holding his things as the other students did the same.

Our poor little heroine struggled stuffing her books in her bag yet it was too full. She hugged her books agaisnt her chest and was the last one to walk out of the school entrance.

Her paper flew to the garden and she followed it. She grunts in disgust, "Why does this school give too much homework?"

She gently reached the paper. "Note to self: do homework in school if possible."

The cold wind blew as she hugged her books tighter then it blew stronger lifting her skirt like a parachute. Unable to pull her skirt down with her hands full, she heard a snap of a camera.

"Shit!" She muttered. She dropped her books and pulled her skirt down, "Who is that perverted person who's picturing me?"

She heard a chuckle from a bush near her. "Show yourself you coward!"

"Ayt, ayt, don't shout I'm not deaf." The blue haired said standing up from the bush.

"You know, you have a nice ass." He informed her.

Head rised to her cheeks from this embarrasment yet she kept her cool, "Delete that picture."

"Do you have anything in mind to keep me from sending this in the internet, hot cheeks?" He asked.

"What do you want?"

His face lit up, "Anything that's not perverted,"

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"That's out of the question!"

"So you are."

She crossed her arms and pouted childishly, "So what?"

"Why...."

"What's the proposition?"

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night and give me you number,"

"Hey that's two!"

"You gave two and I didn't object," He demanded,

"Fine" She said and defeat.

"Lemme carry your books, kay?" He said after picking up the scattered books.

"No! Give them back to me!" She demanded.

"I'm gonna carry your books,"

"Give them to me! I don't want to have a debt from you." Amu tried to grab her books from Ikuto's clutches yet he stopped her by placing his hand on her head like a bully picking on a new kid.

"No seriously, its free."

She raised a brow, "Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

She shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh, "If that's what you want."

She walked a few steps away leaving Ikuto behind then stopped when she realized that he's not following her.

"What! You'll just stand there holding my books?" She asked.

"Right!" He ran toward her and slowed down when he got closer to her then he held her hand.

"Do you do this to the girls you date?"

"Nah! I only do this to you," He added with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right!"

"I thought so,"

Ikuto entered his bedroom and flopped down his bed. It was a typical guy room, with posters of music artists, stacks of DVD beside his TV, clothes falling out of his closet, scattered books and playboy magazines on the floor and maybe one or two girl underwear.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and called Nagihiko, "Yo Nagi!"

"Yea Ikuto. What's up?"" He heard Nagihiko's voice from the receiver.

"Tell the others to hurry up before she falls in love with me," He assured proudly.

"Yep, sure you do." He sounded very convinced-not!

"I'm serious!" He said losing his control.

"May I know how?"

"My friend the wind lift her skirt up then I picture it-"

"Wait! You're blackmailing her?" Nagihiko's voice raised in disbelief.

"Yeah! What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"That's playing dirty!"

Ikuto smirked, "Who says that there are ruled?"

That phrase left Nagihiko speechless. Ikuto has a point. He never said that there are rules. Its either you play dirty to win or play safe.

* * *

So whaddya think of it? I don't know how short is this story because I'm currently typing this story in my cell phone and I don't know how to transfer it to my laptop. Please suggest ideas on the next chapter like, who will be the next guy to make a move on Amu? How will their date be? What will the rest of the guys do to make Amu notice them? And yadi yadi, ya get the point. Please press the pretty review button.


	3. Game 3

Chapter 3

Heya minna! I wanna thank y'all for the reviews y'all gave me. I'm really overjoyed to see that y'all liked mah style of writing which is all so new to me. I noticed that in mah previous chapter, Ikuto seems OC cause his attitude seems more like i-will-punch-you-if-you-don't-follow-me type rather than a you'll-feel-the-consequence-afterwards type. I'll adjust it in this story.

I feel so cowboy-ish today. Must be because of my chocolate cereal breakfast...Uh connection? I don't think so. I'll stop blabbing well maybe you guys skipped this portion. I do not own Shugo Chara, I repeat I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.

* * *

**Game 3- An Encounter with the Tongue-tied Captain **

A girl with curly light ochre pony tailed locks peeks through the ajar door at her rosy haired sister sleeping soundly on her hot pink sheets on her twin sized bed.

A mischievous smile grew wide in her not-so-pale skin as she walks closer to Amu's bed. She pulled the black silhouette of her bed and nudge her sister's then when it didn't work, Ami jumped on the bed until Amu woke up.

Amu turned her head to see a curly haired preteen jumping on her bed, "Ami? Ami! Get off my bed," She ordered gorggily.

"Oneee-saaan! You're awake!" She said amazed while jumping on the bed.

Amu scratched her head, "Who wouldn't?"

"Nee, Onee-san..."

"What?"

"Nee, Onee-san"

"What?" She raised her voice. Irritated, cause one thing she is not a morning person yet its a good thing Ami knows it quite well and just smiled cheerfully.

"Can you go with me to the park?" She leaned forward.

"Psh! Just go with Mom," Amu dug her face on her pillow afterwards.

"She can't! She's busy with her article about the mother who had octoplets."

She rose her head from her heart-shaped hot pink pillow, "Why does she always pick the weirdest topics?"

"Dunno," Ami shrugged her shoulders.

Amu stood up and head to her grey closet. "Onee-san! What are you doing?" Ami wondered.

"Picking clothes that I'll be wearing at the park?" She said pulling her black and grey vertically striped folded linen shorts.

Ami's face lit up in excitement then jumped off the bed to hug her sister, "Thank you Onee-san."

"Wwweeeeee!" Ami exclaimed as her sister boredly pushed the swing. "Push it harder, push it harder!" Ami demanded swing her legs up and down.

"Fine!" Amu pushed the swing more harder as Ami giggled in excitement.

Ami heard a ring of a bell...No! Not a church bell. An ice cream bell.

"Matte! Stop! Stop!" Ami ordered then Amu followed.

"What is it?" Amu placed her hands on her slim waist.

"I want ice cream," She pointed her finger at the white old-fashioned ice cream truck.

"Did you bring your wallet?" Amu raised her eyebrow.

Ami smiled shyly and said "Nope," with a pop in the end.

She dropped her shoulders, "I thought so." She pulled her wallet and pulled Ami to the ice cream truck.

"Thank you, please come again," The teenage brown haired guy said giving the caramel topped vanilla ice cream to a young boy before he ran to his Mom.

"Soo..." The guy said turning to Amu. "What does a beautiful girl like you want?" He winked.

"Don't ask me first, ask my daughter," Amu strictly said.

His eyes widen, "D-D-D-Daughter?" He looked down to see Ami smiling at him.

"She's just kidding Onii-san. Can I have a mint chocolate chip ice cream in a cone?"

He laughed realizing how stupid he was to think she is a teenage Mom, "Sure, no problem." He carry on, grabbing a cone and scooping a mint chocolate chip ice cream. "So ma'am whaddya want?"

"Chocolate ice cream with strawbery bits topping,"

"In a cone?"

"Yeah."

The guy held out two ice creams after Amu paid, "Thank you." Amu gave one to Ami.

"Nee, Onee-san do you remember when we were younger we used to do this everyday?"

Meanwhile, at the green field. A bunch of guys were playing soccer.

"Senpai, I don't think I can do this." The fair haired guy with indigo eyes said.

He coached, "Its ok. Just focus and aim the ball right."

"I can't do it captain!"

"Just kick it,"

The guy walked a few steps back then ran to kick the ball that went farther than where the net is and hit the back of our poor heroine as her ice cream fell on the floor.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her back.

"Yikes! Sorry Captain."

The rust haired captain hung his head blankly, "Its ok Zen but I don't think that you should be saying that to me."

"Sorry-" Kukai halted Zen."Its ok, I'll do it instead."

The rust colored hair guy ran towards her, "A-Are you o-ok?"

She grunts in his dusgust, "No! I'm not ok." She turned as she said.

"I'm sorry!" He bowed. "I-I just..."

She placed her hands on her hips,"And you are?"

"S-Souma Kukai."

"Well S-Souma Kukai. That was a hard kick you have there." She complemented icily.

"I'm sorry for that, my team mate Zen-"

She smiled, "Its ok. Its not like you did it on purpose, right?"

"I'm really sorry."

"Its fine."

"You sure?" He asked.

She scratches her head, "Yes I'm ok."

He caught a glimpse of the chocolate ice cream mounted to the ground, "Do you want me to buy you another ice cream?"

She exhaled, "If that's what you want then ok."

He pulled out his wallet from the pockets of his cargo pants. "Well, what do you want?" He asked easing up.

"I'll just have the chocolate ice cream with strawberry bits again,"

She ordered nonchalantly.

"You seem to be bored," He wondered.

"Isn't that an obvious thought?" She asked.

"Why don't you join us?" He invited her.

She shifted her gaze to him and her sister, "Sure. I don't mind."

"Awesome!" He exclaimed. "Come with me," He said before he grabbed her wrist then jogged to his team mates.

"Hey guys," She smiled, waving both of her hands.

"Hi," They said in unison.

"I guess you already know her so go to your perspective places." He ordered as they obediently followed.

"Do you play soccer? "

"I guess I learned a few mechanics in junior high," She casually shrugged her shoulders.

"Good," Her ran to his main position. Amu walked on the field.

"Hinamori-san?" A guy scratched his grey hair as he called her attention.

She turned her head, "Yes?"

He hand out a red wristband, "Wear this. You'll get confused if you don't know your team mates."

She wore the wristband, "Thank you."

"Don't sweat it." He ran to his spot.

They prepared themselves at that moment to be physically and mentally alert. When the man blows the whistle, everyone ran to whoever got the ball. They pass, they run and some slide to steal the ball. The first set ended when Kukai's team scored a point.

Amu ran to her spot again. "Hey Hinamori. You'll serve this time."

"I'm on it!" She ran, replacing her team mate.

The whistle blows and she kicks the ball passing it to her team mate as he passed it to his other team mate and so on. They passes the ball to her for she was the only one empty, meaning there are no team mates guarding her. She kicks the ball, seeing only the soccer net in the horizon but she didn't know that Kukai have an eye on her. He tried to steal the ball but their foot got entangled in the process, making him fall. He let his knees and hands fall first for he felt like he was going to crush her.

Kukai squished open his lids for his lime green eyes met her honey colored eyes. They were in a very misunderstanding position. His cheeks started to warm up so as Amu's. She started to cringe in agony which looked very seductive to him. He lowered his gaze to her lips making his cheeks feel more warmer than he is now. He felt tempted very tempted to do something with those slightly dried lips.

"Um, ca-captain. How long do you plan to stay in that position?" His team mate interrupted that moment.

"I-I'm sorry," He immediately stood up. She sat up and avoid his gaze from her embarrassed face.

She walked in her room and slouched on her bed, "Man! I need to exercise more."

A couple of soft knocks was heard coming from the other side of her, "Amu-chan?"

She sat up, "Yea Ma?"

Midori opened the door and smiled meekly, "You have a package." She pulled the plain white paper bag up to her face.

Amu lazily stood up off her bed and pulled the purple colored box out of the bag which made her eyes widen in surprise. It was a Brie Moreau, a famous brand of fashion that focuses on teenagers and adults.

She laid the dress on her bed. It was an elegant dark turquoise taffeta cocktail dress with a broad black band below her chest seperating the spaghetti strapped sweatheart neckline and tulip skirt. The embroidered bead work of the bodice balanced the dress perfectly.

"Wow!" They said in awe with a glimmer in their eyes.

There was a note on the empty box and if you think she would be so happy because of it, think about very throughly. She grabbed her phone and dialled his number.

"Hey there Amu! Did you..."

"What's the meaning of this, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" She asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Why did you bought me this dress?"

"Because I want to,"

"Are you insane? A plain Brie Moreau dress costs $6, 000 , how could you afford it?"

"Why does it matter? I want you to feel special. Shouldn't you feel happy because I bought-" His voice raised showing a bit of a anger. It was unbelievable! Most girls he dated squealed when he gave them something but not this.

She let out a soft giggle. "Just making sure. Thank you, I really like it." Her sweet voice played along the lines.

"You're welcome," He said on the other side of the line.

Inside the car. Amu didn't know where the car is going nor when will it stop yet she tried to be calm cause of her tendency to freak out easily. Her heart started to beat rapidly when the car stopped and the doors have unlocked.

"Welcome Milady," A man in his 30's opened the door as he said. Amu wondered why the man is in a formal wear.

She stepped out of the car and she walked along the surface of the grey round brick designed floor that's surrounded by a big patch of pink, blue, violet, white and red flowers in different varieties.

She smiled as she felt like a princess walking in her magical garden. She stopped afterwards when she saw a carved marble statue of two people holding each other lovingly with an encirled space between the statue and path on each of its opposite sides.

"Its pretty, right?" She heard a deep husky voice just near her. Amu turned her head instinctively to see her date smiling at her. She looked at him from top to buttom. He wore a dark blue longsleeved dress shirt that has a few buttons unbuttoned and black slacks which he contrasted his clothes by wearing a loose white neck tie, white shoes and accented with a black hat. Her shocked expression faded into a warm smile. Who knew that he could look so classy yet smoking.

He smirked, "Like what you see?"

"Well." She was about to say something nice yet she couldn't hide how stubborn she is, "You look decent."

A vein popped on the side of his forehead as he tried to control himself, "You don't look so bad yourself."

He was right. She wore the dress he gave her which showed her fair legs and pinkish shoulders. Her hair was down yet she curled her hair for a change.

She shifted her gaze at the statue. "I like this statue," She said changing the subject.

"Why?"

"The couple looked liked they love each other so much that they could sacrifice everything."

"That's Psyche and Cupid. Their story is pretty interesting even if its sappy."

She turned at him, "You read Greek Mythology?"

"Skimmed a few pages and felt sleepy afterwards. So you want to eat?"

She giggled, "Sure."

They walked towards the arch with flowers crawled up to its shape.

A guy wearing a black stripped hoddie and dark colored jeans walked towards the statue and watched them walk farther.

"Nice move Tsukiyomi Ikuto but your too materialistic. These things won't win a girl's heart," He lift his hoodie revealing his indigo hair and honey colored eyes.

* * *

Well did you like it guys? I'm sorry if it took long well, I think I did okay but I really need ideas guys. Please help. Who's the next guy and what will he do to make her notice him? Please rate and -comment. Have a nice day y'all.


End file.
